Un alma en camino :One-short:
by Sole Koketa-Chan
Summary: Vuelvo a tener conciencia, pero se supone que eso no debería ser. ¿Dónde estoy?... No puedo abrir los ojos, no siento mi cuerpo, solo siento que estoy flotando, como cuando uno se queda flotando tranquilamente en una piscina llena de agua. ¿Dónde estoy?... Me vuelvo a preguntar


**Este es uno de los cuantos one-short's que tenia guardado, quise colocarlo aquí ahora**

**No se si el genero de "hurt/confort" este bien utilizado aquí ya que jamas lo he utilizado, pero no encontré otro que se adecuara**

**Este, como todos mis fic's, es un SasuSaku, pero como no hace mensione a ellos directamente decidí no colocarlo para no causar confusiones y colocar al persona que narra este one-short, espero no se molesten **

**Bueno, sin mas, les dejo el one-short, espero les guste ^^**

* * *

**_Un alma en camino_**

_._

_._

_._

_¿Dónde estoy?_

No puedo abrir los ojos, no siento mi cuerpo, solo siento que estoy flotando, como cuando uno se queda flotando tranquilamente en una piscina llena de agua.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Me vuelvo a preguntar

Aunque es relajante la sensación de no saber de nada, la apacible oscuridad y el relajante sentir de este liquido en el que estoy sumergido.

Poco a poco los recuerdos vienen a mí. Momentos en que veo a mi madre, con su cabello largo en la cocina mientras hacia el almuerzo, momentos en que solía entrenar con mi padre, y luego momentos en los que solía salir con mi hermano.

Esos agradables recuerdos llenos de luz y sonrisas, donde me enorgullecía de mi mismo, hasta aquel momento tenia suerte, mi padre estaba orgulloso de mi, claro, después de todo siempre fui un genio nato. Mi madre siempre me sonreía, nunca haciendo diferencia entre mí y mi hermano como mi padre, claro, con él era más dulce, después de todo yo era mucho mayor que él.

No entiendo el porque, si no he hecho nada, me he esforzado por moverme y no siento mi cuerpo, pero el cansancio me va ganando, poco a poco me vuelvo a sumir en aquella apacible oscuridad, en aquella sensación de flotar mientras una cálida sensación me embarga.

_Oscuridad_

_Inconsciencia_

Vuelvo a caer en ellas…

OoOoOoO

Ha pasado un tiempo, sigo en la misma situación, no sé si habrán sido horas, días, semanas, meses o años, pero aquí estoy. Cuando ciento hambre, al rato se me quita como si algo me alimentara, aun no logro entenderlo.

No siento frio, es más, aquella sensación cálida me embarga como si alguien me hiciera cariño aun sin que me tocara. Algunas veces oigo voces, no las distingo del todo bien, pero aquella voz que mas reconozco es de una mujer, suena dulce, su voz suave me calma en esta desesperante situación donde no se de nadie, ni de nada, cuando siquiera puedo abrir los ojos para saber donde estoy.

La segunda voz es de un hombre, conozco esa voz, estoy seguro, pero estoy aturdido con lo que estoy viviendo, como si mi propia mente se negara a procesar de quién es esa voz, sin embargo, suena dulce cuando intenta comunicarse conmigo.

Los recuerdos siguen apareciendo en mi mente, aquellas risas que ahora solo son reemplazadas por muerte y odio, sangre, dolor, sudor, lágrimas, traición, tristeza…

_Oscuridad…_

Como en la que ahora estoy sumergido…

Se que jamás quise eso, pero si quería cuidar a los míos debía hacerlo, jamás me arrepentí de sacrificar mi propia vida por la de aquellos que me importaran, y una persona fue a quien mas quería proteger, lo recuerdo, puedo recordarlo, su rostro lleno de miedo ante mi presencia, lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que su pequeño cuerpo temblaba al ver otros tirados en el suelo bañados en sangre, lagrimas que también amenazaban con salir de mi propio rostro en ese mismo instante al igual que el temblor que amenazaba con hacer que mi cuerpo se desplomara, pero no pude, no podía…

_**"Ni siquiera mereces que te mate"**_

Lo recuerdo…

_**"Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas"**_

No…

_**"Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida..."**_

Basta… no quiero oírlo…

_**"…y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a por mí"**_

¡No quiero recordar más!

Ni siquiera puedo llorar o temblar de agonía en este momento, no siento cuerpo para poder hacerlo, ¿Ahora estaré pagando todo lo aquello que hice?

Nuevamente siento esa cálida sensación que me invade, aquellos momentos de desesperación pasan a segundo plano cuando siento sus manos tocarme aun sin que posea un cuerpo tangible para que lo haga.

Al igual que aquella sensación, la voz aparece cerca de mí, la voz de ese hombre siempre va de la mano junto a la calidez esa voz dulce y femenina, como si se complementaran mutuamente.

Es relajante, siento como si ambas voces me protegieran, la sensación que ambas me dan es demasiado cálida para que sean extraños.

_¿Quiénes son?_

Quizá jamás lo sepa, no puedo abrir los ojos y salir de esta oscuridad para observarles y darles las gracias por aliviar mi agonía.

_Quiero verlos… y agradecerles…_

Cierro los ojos dejándome acariciar por aquellas sensaciones para nuevamente, caer en el sueño dentro de esta cálida oscuridad.

OoOoOoO

Aun continuo aquí, pero he cambiado pareciera como si pudiera tener un poco mas de control sobre mi ser, apenas, pero siento mis brazos, mis piernas, aunque apenas me muevo, este lugar es algo pequeño, siento más o menos los bordes de esta dimensión, siento como mi alrededor se mueve, siento la vida alrededor mío, las voces, las risas… que envidia, quisiera estar allí, y reír con ellos, ver de nuevo aquella luz, pero aquí estoy, sumergido en la oscuridad.

_¿Cuánto durara esta condena?_

El corazón se me aprieta cuando siento lamentos de aquella dulce voz que me resguarda, siento alegría cuando ambas voces ríen, se relajan o simplemente, las escucho como si quisieran hablarme.

A pesar de estar en la oscuridad, a pesar de que es un lugar pequeño, de apenas sentir mi cuerpo, de ni siquiera saber donde estoy, me siento feliz.

Aquellas caricias que siempre siento, las voces, las risas, hacen que mis ganas de vivir aumenten, ya no quiero esperar más para poder saber quiénes son ellos, para ver la luz del día, pero seré paciente, si este es un castigo, es de los mejores, no merezco esto después de todo lo que hice sufrir a aquellos que mas quería, y sin embargo… quisiera… poder volver a sonreír y brindar felicidad a aquellas dos voces que han hecho tanto por mí en esta agonizante oscuridad…

OoOoOoO

La vida es muy graciosa

La espera se hace casi eterna, no sé cuanto más dure en esta oscuridad, pero siento que pronto se terminara todo.

Se me ha hecho costumbre vivir esas cálidas noches donde siento las caricias de aquellas manos y las risas de aquellas voces que luego quedaran en el olvido.

La sensación de relajo al sentirme flotando en el agua, de no sentir frio ni el calor, solo el cansancio del día a día y la impaciencia de que todo esto termine ya.

Esta cálida oscuridad donde no puedo abrir los ojos.

…

De un momento a otro siento como todo mí alrededor se mueve de forma tal que nunca había sentido. La brusquedad de todo es bastante, ya nada esta calmo.

Siento las voces, una tras otras, algunas conocidas y otras que apenas he oído.

Aquel líquido relajante donde antes estaba siento como va desapareciendo.

El miedo me invade poco a poco, intentando mover muy apenas lo que reconozco como mi cuerpo, mas sin embargo no puedo librarme de lo que ahora estoy viviendo.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

Vuelvo a ver los recuerdos de mi vida como si una cinta en retroceso fuese, aquellas que se van borrando como una cinta para dejarla finalmente en blanco.

_Miedo…_

¿Qué pasara cuando ya no me queden mas recuerdos?, cuando pierda la conciencia de quien soy, cuando ya nada me quede de mi mismo.

¿_Sera este el fin de mi agonía?, ¿De verdad es el fin de mi soledad?_

Escucho las voces cada vez más fuerte.

Apenas puedo pensar cuando casi no me quedan recuerdos.

Logro con mucha dificultad abrir los ojos, apenas. Sigo en la oscuridad, pero veo aquella luz que tanto deseaba y que dentro de unos pocos segundos abre olvidado para verla de nuevo.

_Todas aquellas voces que estaban en la luz llegaban a mis sombras_

_Todas aquellas vidas que acaban vuelven a crecer de nuevo…_

Este será mi fin

_El fin para un nuevo comienzo_

Solo deseo volverlos a escucharlos reír, sentir aquellas manos cálidas volver a acariciarme… deseo…

_**Tranquila, ya paso todo, ¿Estás bien?**_

_**Si… solo cansada**_

_**Niaaaa…. Niaaaa!**_

_**¿Ese es…?**_

_**Es nuestro pequeño, es un niño Sakura**_

_**Ponle tú el nombre Sasuke-kun**_

_**Se llamara… Itachi… Itachi Uchiha…**_

Volver a la vida y verte sonreír…

_**Ototou  
**_


End file.
